User blog:Player Gammer/PG Proposal: Bilbo Baggins
This proposal is about Bilbo Baggins . Who is He? And What has He Done? Bilbo Baggins was a Hobbit of the Shire, the main protagonist of The Hobbit and a secondary character in The Lord of the Rings. Gandalf suggested Bilbo Baggins to be hired by Thorin and Company to be their burglar in the Quest of Erebor, and later fought in the Battle of the Five Armies. Bilbo was also one of the bearers of the One Ring, and the first to voluntarily give it up, although with some difficulty. He wrote many of his adventures in a book he called There and Back Again. Bilbo adopted Frodo Baggins to be his heir after his parents, Drogo Baggins and Primula Brandybuck, drowned in the Brandywine River. Bilbo was the first Hobbit to become famous in the world at large, and was one of the few to visit the The Undying Lands across the ocean. Admirable Standard Bilbo was a very friendly and well-mannered hobbit fond of food, drink, a full pipe, his friends and good cheer, and was known for greeting strangers and friends with hospitality saying; "At your service and your families". Being related to both the Tooks and the Baggins two family groups that were fundamentally opposite in their mentalities, with the Tooks being fonder of adventures and wandering, and the Baggins who were fonder of the settled life, Bilbo had two different sides to him something he referred to as the "Took side" and the "Baggins side". This meant that he secretly relished having adventures but still wanted to remain settled and was very afraid. His Took's side was the reasons why he eventually chooses to go for adventures to Erebor alongside other heroes at the beginning of the story. Bilbo seemed to be happy with his life at Bag End and would have been content to remain a child of his father, had adventure not come upon him. Still very afraid and wishing he had never left his hobbit-hole, the Took side eventually won out even after he returned home to his old life. Thus, his desire for another adventure never truly departed from him in his heart even into his old age. This he demonstrated in his sudden departure from Bag End in TA 3001. Unlike anyone whom succumbed to the madness and obsession over One Ring since having possession of it, Bilbo has a strong will to eventually give up the ring unlike Gollum whom immediately succumbed and turned into the abomination of his former self. It was also thanks to Gandalf's sudden outburst on him that eventually snapped the Ring's influence on his mind. Although, there's a trace of Ring's corruption on his mentality that remains as revealed when discovered that Frodo was sent to take the Ring to destroyed it for good. When he talks to Frodo about the quest and gazed onto the Ring, he suddenly shown a madman-like expression on his face before seemingly tries to attack Frodo, only for his strong will refrained him to do so and he bursts into tears, saddened by the fact that Frodo would be vulnerable to the madness that would threatened to corrupt him like he himself did. Final Verdict He looks perfect to be qualified Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal